XANA's Own
by Mirani
Summary: Complete, now being rewritten. Updated only to alert past readers. Otherwise, go read the rewrite instead of this poor, terrible thing.
1. Two New Girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code: LYOKO or any other things associated and created by its producers. I do however, own the character Tianna, for she is one of my creations.**

Note to readers: This story contains information about season 4. If you haven't seen it you may be confused about Tianna's origin and other random things that correspond with the season.

Tianna ran as fast as she could. William and the monsters chased her, they being only a few paces away. She flung her hands behind her, shooting the rock like daggers she could produce. She didn't have time to move any of the larger rocks beside her at them. She tried to turn invisible again, but she barely had any strength left. She couldn't turn her whole body invisible, so she gave up and kept running. She jumped over a small cliff and barely landed on her feet. She heard the others following her. She looked ahead and was startled to see two people standing a good distance away. She ran even faster. They pulled out their weapons; one with dual swords, the other aimed his arm. She figured they would attack the monsters, but instead, she saw two arrow like objects heading toward her. She ducked, but then stumbled. She rolled right between them, landing in a pile on the sandy ground. She tried to use some energy, forming more stone daggers and throwing them at the monsters.

"Odd, take the krabs. I'll take William," the one with the swords said.

"What about the girl?" the purple one, Odd she presumed, asked.

"We'll worry about her later," the other one responded.

Odd ran in pattern, distracted the monsters away from William, and began to fight them. The other one engaged William in a duel. 'I should help them,' Tianna thought. She weakly got up. She formed another dagger in her hand. She ran towards the one monster and jumped on top of it. The monster shook its head, trying to figure out what was on top of its head. She plunged the dagger into the X.A.N.A. eye on its head. She executed a perfect back flip off it onto the ground as the monster exploded. She saw Odd fly back to the edge of the platform. She focused on the crab, imagining and seeing it float in the air and then go flying off the platform. Odd had scampered back up and had just caught a glimpse of the monster go over the edge. But Lana didn't hang around. She saw the other boy struggling against William. She headed in that direction. She felt herself shimmer. 'I have to hurry,' she thought. She formed another dagger. She ran so that she was facing William's back. She plunged it in. He whirled around, grabbed her wrist, and picked her so that she was dangling in the air. She felt herself go visible again.

"Bad girl, Tianna. You should have stayed in the internet," William said, the evil voice of X.A.N.A. dripping in William's own.

She struggled but that did nothing. Then she had an idea. She relaxed. "You don't control me anymore, X.A.N.A.," she said, feeling her power reach out towards the nearest boulders. They came flying towards her super fast. William's grip loosened as he realized what she was doing. She jumped back high in the air. William disappeared in a cloud of dust and smoke tinted red. She landed on both feet, perfectly balanced. Then she fell over from exhaustion.

Tianna's eyes flickered opened. She breathed sharply and jumped to her feet, ready to start running again.

"Hey, calm down. We won't hurt you," a girl said.

"Jeremy, she's awake now," another girl said into thin air.

"Good. Maybe now I can get a better reading now," a voice from thin air said.

Tianna looked around, realizing that she was in a tower. 'I have to get out of here. I don't know who these people are and what they want,' she thought. Panic set in and she looked for the path out. She saw the exit, but also noticed the two guys she had helped standing near it. They looked bored and weren't paying attention to much. In fact, as she looked around, everyone looked distracted at the moment. 'Now's my chance,' she thought. She glanced at the black henna tattoo that circled her wrist. It dimly glowed silver as her hand slowly became invisible. The speed hastened, and soon her whole body was invisible.

"Hey, where'd she go?" the one girl asked.

"My screen says she's still in the tower," the voice told them.

Tianna knew she had to run NOW. She ran past them and out the tower. She heard them following her, seeing as they realized she had left the tower.

"Wait!" the one boy called.

But Tianna didn't wait. She ran to the edge of the platform and jumped off.

Tianna flew through the air, hoping she would land on another platform somewhere below her. 'Oh well, if I end up in the digital sea I'll just have to escape X.A.N.A. again,' she thought. 'Won't that be just dandy?' She saw a platform to her left. It was small and round. She angled herself so she would land on it. The ground rushed up to meet her. She landed with a loud thump. She groaned, and pulled herself up. 'I have to figure a way out of here,' she thought.

**Two Days Later…**

First period was starting at Kadic Academy. Mr. Delmas and a young girl headed to the gymnasium, where the girl's first class was. They entered the gym as the bell rang. The girl pushed the few tendrils of her dark brown hair that didn't stay in her ponytail behind her ear. It was her first time at a boarding school, so she was nervous. Her henna tattoo bracelet consistently changed colors since she was anxious. She wished it would stop, but of course, it wouldn't.

"Excuse me Jim. We have a new student, Tianna Aggelos. This is her first period," Mr. Delmas told Jim, the gym teacher.

"Okay Mr. Delmas. Hello Miss Aggelos," he said to her as Mr. Delmas left. "Welcome to Kadic. You can introduce yourself to the students…by seeing how well you can do gymnastics!"

'Oh great, some idiot who thinks that he's some hotshot,' she thought. "Alright. What do you want me to do?"

He was taken aback by her nonchalant attitude. "Do whatever you know; just don't mess up!"

She shrugged and walked over until she was a couple feet away from a springboard. She took a deep breath and ran at it. She vaulted off of it and did two perfect front flips onto a balance beam without a wobble in her landing. She then executed a perfect handstand followed by a round-off. Without missing a beat, she then did a perfect back flip off of the beam and landed with her back to the teacher. She turned around and flashed the teacher a 100-watt smile.

"Was that good enough?" she asked innocently but with a hint of sarcasm.

"Uh, yeah…that was great actually…" he stuttered. "Alright everyone! Let's see which one of you can beat her performance!"

Tianna walked over to join the rest of the class. Some of them stared at her. She walked to the back and ignored them. One guy though, the one with a familiar looking hair-do kept occasionally glancing back. She couldn't exactly place where she saw him. But he was kind of cute. He had his blond hair spiked up with a section of purple hair in the middle. He also wore a lot of purple. She decided that she might get to know him, but she wasn't completely sure, not yet. She didn't know if she was safe, and she didn't want to bring anyone else into the mess she was in.

Not much fluff in this chapter. It'll come up in some of the next chapters. Please review; this is my first story and I want to know how I did! And also, sorry for any big words; the computer gives me options to change the word into something better, and I like long words! XD


	2. Tianna Meets Odd

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: LYOKO or any other things associated and created by its producers. I do however, own the character Tianna, for she is one of my creations.

Odd couldn't help but look at the new girl. She looked kind of familiar, but he couldn't place where he saw her. But besides that, she was cute.

"Odd, your staring might creep her out," Ulrich whispered.

"I'm not staring," Odd defensively replied.

"Sure…" Ulrich said, snickering. "Try talking to her after class, good buddy."

'That's a good idea,' Odd thought. He tried to wait, but the time ticked so slowly. He finally stopped thinking about it and laughed at the kids trying to beat Tianna. It made the time go by a lot faster. It was finally five minutes before the bell rang.

"Odd, let's see what you can do," Jim called.

'Oh great, I can embarrass myself instead,' he thought. He walked towards the springboard.

"You know, on second thought, just try something off the springboard. We don't want to have to take anyone else to the infirmary," Jim said.

Odd readied himself for the fall that was imminent.

Tianna watched the boy that had been staring at her. She figured he probably would fall and evidently injure himself. She mentally thought of him executing a perfect front flip and landing on his feet. That's when she heard clapping. The boy stood there perfectly balanced and Jim was saying something about a perfect front flip. 'Is it possible…do my powers work in this world?' she wondered. She glanced at her wrist. The henna turned silver and her hand disappeared. 'Awesome! I'll be able to fend of X.A.N.A. yet!' she thought. The bell rang and the students headed to change. She slipped on her jean mini-skirt and white tank top. She was tying her white sneakers when someone started talking to her.

"That's a cool tattoo. And I noticed it changes colors. How does it do that?" a pink haired girl asked.

Tianna glanced up. The girl also seemed familiar. 'What is it with these people that look familiar?' she thought. "You're asking me. I just got it a couple years ago in India and it won't stop changing colors."

"You've been to India? Is that where you're from?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I've been there," she lied. "But I'm not from there."

"Oh, then were are you from?" she asked.

'Will you shut up already?' Tianna thought. "I'm from…Topeka."

"That's in Kansas, right?" the girl asked again.

"Uh-huh. Hey, I'd love to play twenty questions, but can we do this another time? I've got science class to get to," Tianna told her.

"Oh, before you go, my name's Aelita. What's yours?" the girl, Aelita, asked.

"Tianna," a fleeing Tianna called.

Tianna walked across the campus to the science building. She leafed through her one notebook on the way. The notebook contained notes and secrets of LYOKO and the place where she was from, the internet. She was flipping through the section of the digital sea when she heard someone approaching.

"Hey, Tianna! Wait up!" someone called.

The cute blond from gym came up beside her. She snapped her notebook shut and slid it between her laptop science book. "Do I know you?" she asked, slight annoyance in her voice.

"My name's Odd. You're really good at gymnastics," this boy, Odd, told her.

"Thanks, it's all from practice. You weren't too bad yourself," she cautiously replied.

"Actually, I didn't know that I could do that. So, what class do you have next?" he asked, apparently not getting the hint to leave.

"Science," she replied.

"Cool, so do I. Want to sit together?" he asked, hope in his eyes.

"Sure," she answered. His eyes lit up even more.

When they reached the classroom, Tianna took a seat next to Odd. A couple more people walked in. Then the girl that she had met in the locker room, Aelita, came in, followed by a blond boy and a brown haired boy. Aelita and the brown haired boy looked familiar too. 'Okay, what is up with this place?' she wondered in her head. She absentmindedly pulled out her notebook and randomly looked at a page. 'That's it! These people look like the people I met on LYOKO! But is that possible?' She scrutinized Odd, Aelita, and the brown haired boy. They did look like those that she had met. The brown haired one sat across the isle from Odd.

"Hey Ulrich, have you met Tianna?" Odd asked.

"No, I don't think so." He looked past Odd. "Hi Tianna, I'm Ulrich, one of Odd's friends."

"Hi," she replied. 'Come to think of it, their voices sound exactly the same as the people on LYOKO,' she thought. 'I have to see if they are them, but how?'

"Oh yeah and this is Jeremy and Aelita," Odd told her, gesturing to the people behind him.

"Hi," she said. Jeremy nodded and Aelita still looked miffed at her, probably from Tianna's attitude earlier.

"Alright class, settle down now," the teacher, Mrs. Hertz, said. "Now then, you all know that we have our chapter thirteen test today. And, as you all know, you are free to go to the library after you finish." She began to pass out the tests.

Tianna glanced down at the test set in front of her. It was about an in-depth study of Newton's laws. She stifled a yawn. 'How much easier could this be?' she wondered as she penciled in the answers. When she finished she checked the clock. Only five minutes had passed! She shrugged and went up to the teacher's desk.

"Do you have a question?" Mrs. Hertz asked as she pushed up her glasses.

"No, I finished." Tianna held out the test.

This brought a collective amount of stares. The teacher looked at her funny when she took the test. She flipped through it. "My goodness; everything's correct!" she exclaimed.

Tianna smiled. "Where's the library?"

Odd watched Tianna with curiosity and awe. 'She's amazing!' he thought. 'She's pretty, smart, athletic…she's perfect! Maybe if I finish my test I can catch her in the library…' He looked at his test. 'Maybe I'll just catch her at lunch…' he thought after reading the first question. He had only thought of a colorful answer for number one by the time by the time Jeremy was done with his whole test.

Tianna flipped through the books, not really paying attention to most of the titles. She was thinking about the program she needed to design so she could get to LYOKO without going to the factory. She was actually working on another program that would make her immune to X.A.N.A.'s attacks, but she needed to get to LYOKO and get some information. She finally gave up looking through books and sat down at one of the tables. She pulled out her laptop from her schoolbag and opened her program. She flipped through it until she found the page she was looking for, the one with all her latest data. She started typing and fixing her program. She was almost done with it when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She closed her laptop and shut her notebook instantly.

"Little jumpy there, are we?" Odd teasingly said.

She looked at him. "I'm working on something."

"You sound like Einstein," Odd joked.

"Who?" Tianna asked, clearly not getting it.

"That's what we call Jeremy, the one who sat behind us in science," Odd explained.

"Oh," Tianna said, putting her stuff back in her schoolbag.

"So what are you working on?" Odd asked, sitting next to her.

"A program," she replied.

"You and Jeremy would probably get along good; he likes designing programs too. But they're probably different then the ones you make," Odd told her.

"I'm sure," she replied, a double meaning behind that statement.

"So what do you have next?" he asked.

She mentally scanned her schedule. "I think I have math next."

"So do I!" he exclaimed, then was shushed by the librarian.

'Great,' she thought. "Huh, imagine that."

The loudspeaker cackled to life. "Due to an explosion in the ninth grade science room, the lab rats have escaped. Classes are canceled for the rest of the day and students are advised to stay in their rooms and leaving only to use the lavatories and to eat."

"Well, that gives me some time to work on my program," Tianna said to herself. Suddenly, she was hit with a major headache. She rubbed her brow. An image flashed in her mind; the eye of X.A.N.A. and a picture of the activated tower.

"Are you okay?" Odd asked, concern showing in his voice.

"I've gotta go, I'll catch you at lunch or something," she replied, slinging her bag on her shoulder and heading out the door. 'Time to give my program a trial run,' she thought.

Not much fluff in this chapter. It'll come up in some of the next chapters. Please review; this is my first story and I want to know how I did! And also, sorry for any big words; the computer gives me options to change the word into something better, and I like long words! XD


	3. A Surprise in LYOKO

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: LYOKO or any other things associated and created by its producers. I do however, own the character Tianna, for she is one of my creations.

Odd wondered why she was in such a hurry. He was about to follow her and ask if she needed help when his phone vibrated.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Odd, Jeremy says there's an activated tower in LYOKO. Meet us in the factory," Aelita told him.

"Okay," Odd replied, ending the call.

He headed for the factory. Everyone was there, so Jeremy sent everyone in.

"Okay, everybody, here's your vehicles. The tower's southeast of where you are," Jeremy told them.

They headed for the tower.

Tianna ran for her room. She ran in and slammed the tower. 'Thank god I have my own room,' she thought, heading for her computer. She took the disc out of her laptop and put it in her computer. She booted up her computer. She launched the program, tapping her foot anxiously. Her henna was going a hundred colors a minute, she was so anxious. The program beeped, telling her it worked. She hit the launch button, sending her flying into LYOKO.

Tianna landed on her butt. 'Note to self: work on landings,' she thought as she ran towards the activated tower. She had no idea what she could do to stop X.A.N.A.'s attacks, but she figured she could do something. She ran through the twisted paths of the forest sector. She heard a buzzing sound and looked up. Four vehicles and five people zoomed above heard. 'They look like the ones I met before,' she thought as she ran faster. A couple tarantulas and William stood in front of the tower. 'This should be fun to watch she thought as she climbed one of the trees for a better look. She watched as they spun, dodged, shot, and slashed at the monsters and William. The one was trying to get in the tower, but couldn't find a hole to. Tianna finally figured she should help them out. She focused on the last three tarantulas. One went flying off the edge, a rock smashed the second one, and the third one just exploded. Everyone, including William, looked around, wondering how that happened. The one took advantage of the distraction and ran for the tower. She tried to go in it but the tower wouldn't let her in.

"Jeremy, something's wrong! I can't get in the tower!" the girl said.

"The tower doesn't register your signature, Aelita. X.A.N.A. bugged it and it will take me forever to debug it," the voice, Jeremy said.

'So this IS them,' she thought as she climbed down the tree. She decided that she needed to devirtualize herself. 'Now what did I need to do?' she wondered as she searched her memory. 'Oh yeah, I need to find the nearest deactivated tower. Well I could wait for Aelita to deactivate the tower or I could head for another one. I think I'll try to find another one. Now if I'm correct the nearest one is down that path right…there.' Unfortunately, the path she needed was near the activated tower. 'Great, how do I get passed them?' she wondered. 'Oh yeah, I can turn invisible!' She tried going invisible, but for some reason she could only make her arm disappear. 'Must be a glitch. I'll have to fix it,' she thought, frustrated. She decided she was just going to have to get past them. 'Unfortunately, that means I'll have to get past William too,' she thought. She focused on a rock nearby. 'If I can just hit him just right…' she thought as she sent it flying at him. It hit him and he went toppling of the edge. She sighed in relief.

"Why do these rocks kept coming from no where?" the purple one, Odd, wondered.

She thought that she should start running while they were still distracted. She ran along the edge of the walkway. Something hit her leg.

"Stop!" someone called.

Tianna looked up. 'Drat! They spotted me!' she angrily thought. She looked at them. 'I can't take them all; I'm just going to have to run.' She started to run again, but the one ran in front of her. 'Super speed…great…' she thought.

"Odd, doesn't she look familiar?" the boy in front of her asked. She guessed he was probably Ulrich.

"That's the girl we saw a couple days ago!" Odd exclaimed.

'I have to get out of here!' she thought, panicking. Her henna started changing colors.

"Look!" Aelita pointed at her wrist. "Doesn't Tianna have a henna that changes colors too?"

"Wait a minute…" Odd said, staring at her. "I think this is Tianna!"

"Hey, I'd love to stay here and be guessed at who I am but I've gotta run." With that said, Tianna jumped over the surprised gang and ran for the tower.

"Jeremy, we need our vehicles!" Odd cried.

Tianna ran as fast as she could. Odd and Ulrich sped on their vehicles close behind her. 'Come on tower, please be close by…' she thought desperately. A tower loomed in the distance. She was almost there. She ran towards it. Praying that X.A.N.A. hadn't bugged up all the towers, she ran into it. It let her in. She let herself be taken to the second level. She accessed the screen as she heard the others entering the tower after her.

"Tianna, wait!" Odd yelled.

"Bye…" Tianna yelled back as she was devirtualized.

Tianna found herself sitting in her chair in her dorm room. 'Now, to lock the door and fix this program,' she thought as she shakily got up. She locked the door and headed for the computer. She had just fixed the program when there was a loud knock on her door. She made sure she was as quiet as possible.

"Tianna?" someone called.

Tianna ignored whoever it was and turned back to her notebook. 'Now, where did I put that data?' she wondered as she flipped through it.

"Tianna, I know you're in there. Open up! Please. I just want to talk…" the same person said again.

Tianna sighed and went to the door and opened it just a crack. She saw that Odd was outside her door. "I. Don't. Want. To. Talk." she simply said, then closed the door.

"Tianna, what do I have to do to talk to you?" Odd asked through the closed door.

Tianna slid her earphones on and turned on her ipod.

Tianna headed for the cafeteria. It was dinnertime and she was starving. Odd had stood outside her door for a good half-an-hour asking to talk. Tianna had just ignored him. She got in line and picked up a plate of spaghetti. She walked towards a empty table in the back. As she passed a table, someone called out to her.

"Hey. You're the new girl right? Come sit with us!" some girl called.

Tianna looked over at them. The girl that had called over to her was dressed mostly in pink. Two boys sat with her, and were obviously nerds that followed her around. She was about to blow them off when she saw Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita enter the cafeteria. She immediately took a seat with the annoying girl.

"My name is Sissi and these are my weird friends Herb and Nicholas," the girl, Sissi, told her.

"I'm Tianna," Tianna replied.

"See, I'm the principal's daughter so I can do anything. And see that group over there? They're mostly just all weird except for the brown haired one, Ulrich. He's mine…" Sissi continued to tell Tianna all about them and some other random people.

Tianna just tuned her out, nodding at the appropriate times. She occasionally ate a bite of her spaghetti, but mostly just stared at her plate. Odd occasionally looked back at her, trying to get her to sit over with him and the others. When Sissi finally finished talking and eating, they took their trays up.

"Hey Tianna, can we talk to you?" Jeremy asked.

"No." Tianna replied.

"Why would she want to talk with you when she could talk to me?" Sissi added.

"Actually Sissi, I don't want to talk to _anyone_," Tianna said, walking away.

Tianna walked down the stairs from the cafeteria. She started walking towards her dorm building.

"Enjoy your dinner with Sissi?" someone asked behind her.

She glanced behind her shoulder. Ulrich leaned against the wall of the cafeteria building. "What part of 'I don't want to talk' did you not get?" Tianna asked, obviously annoyed.

"Fine. We don't have to talk," Ulrich replied as he walked towards her.

Tianna raised an eyebrow, but kept walking.

They were halfway to the dorm and Tianna couldn't take the eerie silence between them anymore. "Why did you really come out to talk to me?" she finally asked.

"Well, Jeremy wants to know how you got to LYOKO. But you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Trust me, I hate talking about a lot of things so I can understand," he told her.

"I have my own ways of getting to LYOKO," Tianna replied.

"So do we. We go through the factory. What about this question: how did you get to LYOKO in the first place?" Ulrich asked.

"I got there in my own way," she answered.

Ulrich sighed. This was pointless; he was getting nowhere. "You really surprised us today in LYOKO."

"Well it was the only way to get to a regular tower," she replied casually.

"You need a tower to get back?" he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." She was having fun giving him vague answers. "Well, we're here at the dormitory. You can go tell your friends all the vague answers I gave you." She laughed and headed for her room.

She reached into her pocket for her key. She went to unlock her door when she realized it was open just a crack. She pushed it open and saw Jeremy and Aelita on her computer.

"Would you people stop bugging me!" she shouted at them.

They jumped. "We just want to know what you have to do with LYOKO and X.A.N.A.," Aelita said, trying to calm Tianna down.

"Listen, under any other circumstances, I would tell you. But considering it's not any other circumstances, I'm not telling you! Now get out!" she said. They didn't budge, so she had to mentally shove them out of her room. They're expressions were a perfect display of shock as they felt themselves lifted up and shoved out of her room. "Now leave me alone!"

Not much fluff in this chapter. It'll come up in some of the next chapters. Please review; this is my first story and I want to know how I did! And also, sorry for any big words; the computer gives me options to change the word into something better, and I like long words! XD


	4. Finally Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: LYOKO or any other things associated and created by its producers. I do however, own the character Tianna, for she is one of my creations.

Tianna shrugged off the covers and hit the off button on her alarm clock. 'Another day, another bazillion questions,' she thought as she grabbed a change of clothes, her shower stuff, her toothbrush, and her brush. She headed towards the bathroom. She stood in line for a little bit, and then she showered and got ready for school. She put her stuff away and grabbed her schoolbag. She headed for the cafeteria for breakfast. She grabbed a croissant and some milk and sat a table near a window. She was thinking about Odd, surprisingly enough. She felt bad for ignoring him and being a brat. She couldn't help it though if she needed to hide who she really was. She was taking another sip of milk when a couple trays plunked down next to her. She looked over. It was Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy. She glared at them. She finished her croissant and grabbed her schoolbag.

"Before you go Tianna," Jeremy started. "Aelita and I wanted to apologize for going into your room last night. We understand you don't want to talk about your past, but can we try to be friends? You can tell us about your past whenever you want."

"You want to know my past? Here," She threw a couple papers at them. "There it is. Now stop bugging me, 'friends.'" She turned and left.

She knew she was acting stupid, but she was still mad at them. She walked down the steps half expecting someone to come running after her. But someone didn't. She sat on a bench, pulled out her laptop, and began working on her other program. There was still thirty minutes before class started, so she had plenty of time to work on her program. The thirty minutes went by without any interruptions. She was about to head for class when someone touched her shoulder. A shock went through her body and she fell faint.

Odd couldn't believe her history. She had been created by X.A.N.A. but had escaped. Now X.A.N.A. was after her and she had escaped into the real world. Now he would do anything to get her back. He, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy were walking to class when Jeremy's laptop beeped.

"Oh great, it's X.A.N.A. again," he said. "Let's head to the factory."

That's when Jim walked by them, Tianna slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Jim, what happened to Tianna?" Odd asked.

Jim turned to look at them. The sign of X.A.N.A. flickered in his eyes.

"Uh-oh," Ulrich said.

Tianna heard someone shriek. She felt herself fall to the ground. She moaned and opened her eyes. Odd was fighting Jim and she wasn't to far away. She immediately felt her head hurt, and she realized that another tower was activated. 'That would explain why Jim suddenly has awesome skills,' she thought. She formed another dagger in her hands, but this one had a red point. That meant that it wouldn't harm the person X.A.N.A. had possessed, it would just destroy X.A.N.A.'s specter. Jim threw Odd against a tree. Odd groaned and fell to the ground, obviously hurt. Jim prepared for the final blow. Tianna aimed and fired. Jim fell over, and the specter left him, fizzled, and disappeared. Odd looked at her, then at Jim then at her.

"What…" he stuttered.

"I'll explain later. Jim will be fine, so don't worry. We have to get to LYOKO though," Tianna said, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the dormitory.

"But the factory's this way…" he protested.

"And there's a quicker way over here," she told him.

She led him to her room. She hit a few buttons on her keyboard.

"This is going to feel strange," she warned him.

Tianna and Odd landed in the ice sector. She landed perfectly, but Odd landed as she had when she first went through a computer. She helped him up. He looked around, clearly amazed that they were in LYOKO.

"How?" he asked.

"The program I designed. It takes us through the internet and drops us off in LYOKO," Tianna explained. "Let's go find the others."

"I don't even think they're here yet," Odd told her. "Jeremy? You there?"

"Odd? How did you get in?" The voice, Jeremy, asked.

"I brought him," Tianna replied.

"Tianna?" Jeremy said, surprised.

"The one and only," she replied. "Where's the tower?"

Jeremy gave them the coordinates. The others would join them shortly since they were on their way. They finally reached the tower.

"They aren't here yet Jeremy," Odd said.

"They got caught up with William. They'll be there as soon as they can," Jeremy replied. "In the meantime, three kankrelats and two hornets on their way."

"Joy of joys," Tianna added sarcastically. She looked around for a nice chunk of ice to hit them with.

"Here they come," Odd warned.

"I'll take the kankrelats," Tianna said. With that, she dropped a nice sized chunk of ice on them. Odd was firing at the hornets at the time. The one hornet shot at Tianna.

"Tianna, look out!" Odd cried.

Tianna didn't see the laser until it hit her. She went stumbling back towards the tower. She hit the tower and fell into it.

"Jeremy, Tianna just went into the tower!" Odd exclaimed.

"But…how is that possible?" Jeremy wondered.

"Jeremy, can you here me?" Tianna asked.

"Yes. How did you get into the tower?" Jeremy asked.

"No clue. But guess what?" Tianna started. "I can access everything X.A.N.A.'s doing with the tower. I can even access what monsters are sent to guard it!"

It was true. Tianna was fingering through files at the screen. She destroyed the specter permanently and stopped all other towers from being activated. She devirtualized William and the other monsters that were supposed to stop them.

"Way to go Tianna! Aelita and the rest are on their way," Jeremy told her.

Aelita headed into the tower and Tianna headed out. She saw Ulrich and Odd outside along with a Japanese girl.

"Hi, I'm Tianna," Tianna said.

"Yumi," The girl responded.

"Hey guys, I'm bringing you in," Jeremy announced.

"Odd, you and I have to go through a tower since we weren't virtualized in the factory," Tianna said, dragging Odd into the tower with her.

"I'm going to launch a return trip once you guys are devirtualized," Jeremy told them.

Tianna was back at the table she had been sitting at when she was eating breakfast. A half-eaten croissant was in front of her next to her milk. Several trays plopped next to her. The gang sat next to her.

"I owe you guys an apology too. I didn't know that X.A.N.A. tried to kill you guys too. So if you hate me, ok then," Tianna said.

They looked at each other. "We don't hate you, we just wish that we could have talked to you," Jeremy told her.

"Friends?" she asked. And this time she meant it.

"Friends," they agreed.

"Thanks for saving me from Jim," Odd said.

"It's nice to now my powers still work here," she replied.

"Your LYOKO powers work here?" Aelita asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I guess it's because I was created by X.A.N.A.." Tianna shrugged.

They all talked for a little longer. "Well, class is about to start. What class do you have next Tianna?" Odd asked.

"Uh, I think I have math," Tianna replied.

"Wanna sit together?" Odd asked.

"Sure," Tianna replied.

"If Sissi sits with me again, I'm going to kill you," Ulrich told him.

They laughed and headed towards math.

Not much fluff in this chapter. It'll come up in the next chapter, I promise! Please review; this is my first story and I want to know how I did! And also, sorry for any big words; the computer gives me options to change the word into something better, and I like long words! XD


	5. Programs and Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code: LYOKO or anything associated with it.**

**Claimer: I do own Tianna and everything associated with her.**

The gang headed towards the factory so that they could program Tianna into the super computer. They did it late so no one would follow them. On the way, Odd tried to get Tianna to laugh by telling her jokes but, they didn't work. They got her scanned into the memory on the super computer.

"I don't know if you'll be the same when you're virtualized by the super computer," Jeremy told her.

"I'll figure something out. Oh, by the way, I thought you might want to read this." She handed him her notebook. "It's all the data I've ever collected about LYOKO and the internet."

He flipped through it. "I don't have a lot of this data. This'll really help us out! Thanks Tianna!"

"No prob. What are friends for?" she replied.

"Hey, I got to go. My parents will kill me if I'm late for my curfew again," Yumi said.

"I'll walk you home," Ulrich offered. With that they left.

"We should get back too. Jim will kill us if he knows we've been out this long," Aelita said.

"I can get us in," Tianna told them.

"How?" Odd asked.

She focused. Her henna turned silver and she started disappearing. She took Odd's hand and he started disappearing too. "I can make us all invisible so we can get in."

"Cool," Odd said.

She turned back to being visible, and so did Odd. They headed toward the elevator and they headed back. They were halfway back when she realized she was still holding Odd's hand.

"Umm, Odd?" she said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"You know we're still holding hands, right?" she asked, blushing a little.

He glanced down and turned a shade of red. "So we are…" He let go of her hand.

She got them inside the dormitory and they went to their rooms.

Odd stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe they had held hands. He sighed, wishing he had the guts to ask her out. Normally, he wasn't nervous about asking girls out, but for some reason, Tianna was different. Whenever he saw her, he couldn't form words and had no clue what to say her. He pet Kiwi, his dog, as he thought. The door opened and Ulrich walked in.

"You look down. What'd you do, ask Tianna out and she said no?" Ulrich asked.

"I can't even work up the guts to ask her out," Odd replied sadly.

"Just ask her out, what harm can it do?" Ulrich asked as he flopped down on his bed.

"It could ruin our friendship," Odd answered miserably.

Tianna threw the covers off her. It was Monday, her least favorite day of the week. She groaned as she looked at the time; it was 7:30. She ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She changed back in her room into a pair of dark blue jeans, a silver studded belt, white and black sneakers, and a black t-shirt with silver sparkles on it. She ran to the cafeteria to meet her friends. They already were at a table, everyone but Odd was finished eating. She grabbed a muffin and a thing of OJ and headed over to their table.

"You're late," Odd remarked.

"I slept in," she replied.

"Tianna, some of the data you had was confusing. Would you mind explaining some of it?" Jeremy asked, passing her some papers.

"Oh, that's the data for my newest project, a program I can launch when someone is in the scanner. It makes them immune to all of X.A.N.A.'s attacks in the real world," she replied, taking another bite of her apple muffin.

"So what does it make us immune to exactly?" Aelita asked.

"Being possessed by X.A.N.A.'s specters and I'm working out a few glitches so that you can't be hurt by any polymorphic clones or people possessed by X.A.N.A.. But there's a lot of glitches, so it might take sometime," she answered, taking a bite of her apple muffin.

"That would be a major help with dealing with the attacks," Ulrich commented.

"If you need help, you can always use the super computer," Jeremy told her.

She finished her muffin and sucked down the rest of her OJ. "I think I might cut first and second period to work on it. Can you tell the teacher I'm at the infirmary?"

"Sure," Odd said as they got up and threw their lunch trash away.

"Thanks. See you guys later!" Tianna called as she headed for the dormitory.

Tianna hit the last few keys on her computer. She hit the enter button. 'Please work…please…' she thought as the program rebooted and started up. She leaned back in her chair as it loaded. **67…73…89…95…99…**The computer slowly loaded. She held her breath. **100…Program loaded successfully.** "Yes!" she exclaimed. She burned a copy of the program onto a disk and slid the disk into its case and then into her third period math book. She gathered the rest of her things and headed for her third period.

Tianna walked to her third period math classroom. She stopped at one of the columns of the building, waiting for the others to come by. She spotted the group walking nearby. She watched Yumi join the group. Tianna waved for them to come over. The spotted her and came over.

"Did you finish the program?" Jeremy asked right away.

"Yep. Here's the disk." Tianna handed him the disk labeled: _Immunity_

"What's this program?" Yumi asked, clearly confused.

"A program I can launch when someone is in the scanner. It makes them immune to all of X.A.N.A.'s attacks in the real world such as being possessed by X.A.N.A.'s specters and I'm worked out a few glitches so that you can't be hurt by any polymorphic clones or people possessed by X.A.N.A.," Tianna told her as the group headed for their classrooms.

"We should launch this as soon as we can. How about our free period after lunch?" Jeremy suggested.

"Sure," everyone agreed.

Tianna, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita sat bored in math class. Tianna was aimlessly writing notes for a vehicle for herself in LYOKO, Odd was drawing a picture of Kiwi, Ulrich was trying to ignore Sissi, who was sitting next to him, Jeremy was answering questions occasionally and anxiously tapping his pencil, and Aelita was looking out the window aimlessly. Tianna noticed Ulrich passing a note to Odd. Odd snickered and showed Tianna the note.

_Hey Odd, Sissi's making me play spin-the-bottle with her and some other kids later because if I don't she'll tell the school some nasty rumor about Yumi and I. You think you and Tianna could join me so that I don't feel like an idiot. Please?_

Tianna giggled as hard as she could without alerting the teacher. Odd wrote back on the note _I will if Tianna will_ then handed it to her. She wrote _You guys will drag me if I refuse so I guess I have to_. Odd laughed when her read. He passed it back to Ulrich.

It was after lunch and the gang was heading towards the factory. Jeremy sent everyone down to the scanners so they could run Tianna's program.

"Try it on me first to see if it'll work. If there's any hidden glitches, I don't want to be responsible for any of you guys getting them," Tianna said as she stepped into the scanner.

"Okay then, I'll start it up," Jeremy said. He hit a few keys. "Scanner: Tianna. Launching program…it's a success!"

Tianna stepped out of the scanner. "It's good to go!"

The others quickly got themselves scanned, including Jeremy.

"Well, now we don't have to worry about X.A.N.A.'s attacks in the outside world anymore," Yumi said as they walked back to school.

"That's a relief," Aelita agreed.

Odd and Tianna started to fall behind, seeing as they were talking more than the others.

"Hey Tianna?" Odd started to ask.

"Yeah?" she replied. Odd looked in her eyes.

"Ulrich dear, come on you said you'd play," an annoyingly high-pitched voice, Sissi, squealed.

"Er…right. You guys coming?" Ulrich pleading asked as Sissi attempted to pull him away.

"Unfortunately," Tianna said as she joined him.

Odd looked disappointedly at Tianna as she walked ahead of him.

Sissi led them to a group of kids sitting in a circle with a root beer bottle in the middle. Sissi dragged Ulrich over to where she was sitting and had him sit next to her. Tianna took a seat on the opposite side of the circle next to Odd.

"Okay, my turn!" Sissi exclaimed as she reached for the bottle.

Ulrich looked like he wished he could turn invisible. Tianna caught his eye and winked. He relaxed a little then; he understood what Tianna meant. He knew that Tianna would make sure that the bottle didn't point to him. She would do everything in her "power." Sissi gave the bottle a good spin. Tianna imagined the bottle spinning a few times, then having it point to someone like Nicholas. She was concentrating on the bottle when a headache hit her. A image of an activated tower in the mountain sector floated to the front of her vision. She shook her head and the image disappeared. She rubbed her forehead for a minute, completely forgetting about the bottle for a moment. She heard a couple of gasps and snickers. She gasped to when she realized where the bottle pointed. It pointed at Odd.

Sissi had a look of horror, but then she had an evil smile. She looked at Tianna's shocked face and smiled even broader. Tianna shot her a death glare, but Sissi just ignored it. Sissi got up, walked over to Odd, and then kissed him full on the lips. Odd looked surprised, really surprised. Sissi went back to her seat and said, "Your turn Tianna."

Tianna's cell vibrated. She checked her new text message; X.A.N.A. was attacking. She nudged a still shocked Odd. He looked at it and then looked at Ulrich and nodded. All three got up.

"I'd love to take my turn, however, something far more important than this has come up and we must go," Tianna said as they started to leave.

As Tianna, Ulrich, and Odd were leaving the room, something growled from outside. Tianna glanced out the window. There were hundreds of squirrels outside, surrounding the campus.

"Uh, guys? Good thing we're immune to X.A.N.A.'s attacks," she said, gesturing outside.

"So, are we just protected from them or do we have to do something?" Ulrich asked.

"We can just walk outside," Tianna replied as she opened the door.

They walked out the door slowly and cautiously. Several of the squirrels tried to attack them, but they seemed to hit an invisible barrier. As soon as they were sure they wouldn't be harmed, Tianna, Ulrich, and Odd started running for the factory. As they headed for the scanners, Jeremy told them that Aelita and Yumi were already fighting the many mega tanks and tarantulas X.A.N.A. sent. There was no sign of William…yet.

"I'm sending your vehicles," Jeremy told them as they virtualized on LYOKO in the mountain sector. "Yumi already has the over-wing so Tianna, you'll have to ride with Odd or Ulrich."

Ulrich motioned for Tianna to ride with him. As they headed for Yumi and Aelita, Ulrich asked her a question.

"What made you have the bottle point to Odd?" he asked.

"I get these…visions…when X.A.N.A. activates a tower. I just happened to get one when I was controlling the bottle. I lost my concentration and it pointed to Odd," she answered.

"Oh," he replied.

"Hey depending if Jeremy launches a return trip and where it lands us, could I ask you a favor…" She whispered her plan in Ulrich's ear.

Tianna, Odd, and Ulrich were greeted by a barrage of laser fire. Tianna jumped off of Ulrich's vehicle and fired two quick stone daggers at a tarantula. They both landed in the eye of X.A.N.A.. The monster blew up. There were still three mega tanks and three tarantulas left. Odd fired a couple of laser arrows at a mega tank that was charging and destroyed it. Aelita took advantage of the distraction the trio had caused and sent one of her energy fields at a tarantula. Yumi got hit again by another tarantula and was devirtualized. Tianna formed two more daggers and went for one of the mega tanks. Ulrich had one of the tarantulas triangulated. Odd flew on the hover-board between the last two monsters, trying to destroy them but losing a lot of health points in the process. Aelita decided to head for the tower, but she was still a good distance away from it. Tianna leaped away from the mega tank's fire and fired one dagger at it and the other dagger at the other mega tank, which was charging up. Odd got hit again and was devirtualized. Ulrich destroyed the tarantula he had triangulated. One tarantula was left.

"Guys, Aelita is being attacked by William! He's trying to push her in the digital sea!" Jeremy cried.

"I'll head over if you want to destroy the last tarantula," Tianna offered to Ulrich.

He nodded and headed for the tarantula.

"Jeremy, I'm going to need a vehicle if possible," Tianna said as she started running.

"I'm going to have to give you Odd's hover-board," Jeremy replied as he virtualized it.

Tianna jumped on it and headed for Aelita.

Aelita was teetering on the edge of one of the platforms. She was extremely close to falling. William had his sword at her throat. Suddenly, a stone dagger slid by, so close to William's throat that it made him jump back.

"Darn it! I almost never miss!" Tianna exclaimed as she flew by.

"Tianna!" Aelita happily cried.

"The one and only," Tianna cockily said as she jumped off the hover-board.

William growled at Tianna. He lunged at her then. Tianna instantly had two daggers protecting her from William's sword. William's sword grated against her daggers, creating sparks and an eerie sound.

"Aelita! Get to the tower, now!" Tianna shouted.

Aelita ran for it. William pushed harder with his sword, causing Tianna to start to slide back a little. She gritted her teeth; she knew she could easily lose this battle since she didn't have the element of surprise. She tilted her body a little to the left. Then she did a back flip, kicking William's chin and causing him to stagger back. He glared at her as he readjusted his grip on his sword. Tianna knew an attempt to move him or move something else at him with her mind would be suicidal. (A/N: This whole time Aelita is still running for the tower…must have been a far away tower or she ran really slow…) Her mind started to hurt with her confusing thinking. Her henna spun around in colors, it had no idea what it should do. It finally decided on a dark violet with crimson swirled in it. Tianna felt a weird wave wash over. Her eyes began to glow the same color as her henna. William took advantage of her lapse of fighting and swung his sword so that it struck her side. A shot that normally would have devirtualized her did absolutely nothing. Even William seemed surprised. He took another swing, but this time, Tianna blocked it. She pushed the sword away from her. William staggered back from her newfound strength. She twirled her daggers in her hand, then shot two pairs of daggers, each one hitting William in the chest.

"Holy cow Tianna! You just made William lose eighty life points!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Jeremy's voice broke Tianna out of her trance-like state. Her eyes returned to normal and her henna turned back to it's normal black hue. She felt extremely exhausted. William saw the change in her and grinned evilly. He charged at her. She barely had enough time to form daggers and block him. He pushed her down to the ground; she didn't have enough strength to both block him and stand up. He raised his sword, ready to plunge it into her.

"Impact!" she heard.

William dissolved into black smoke; he was gone. Ulrich held out his hand to Tianna. She took it and tried to stand.

"Thanks," she said.

"Anytime," he replied.

"I'm bringing you in," Jeremy told them.

"I think you discovered a special ability: temporary invincibility," Jeremy told Tianna. The gang was in the factory. Jeremy had yet to launch a return trip yet.

"I have no idea how I activated it though," Tianna replied.

"Well, you can work on it next time you go to LYOKO. Return to the past now," JEremy said as he hit the enter key. The whiteness enveloped them.

"Your turn, Tianna," Sissi said.

'Darn it Jeremy! You had to send us here!" Tianna thought as she spun the bottle. She looked at Ulrich and he nodded; the plan was still on. She nudged the bottle a little with her mind as it slowed to a stop. She looked at Sissi's face. It was a pure look of horror and anger. Sissi looked at Tianna. Tianna smirked and got up. She walked to the guy the bottle was pointing to.

"Thanks for doing this for me," she whispered to him.

"What are friends for?" Ulrich responded. (A/N: o.O Wasn't expecting that were you? Well…maybe you did…I made it kind of obvious…)

They kissed for a few seconds. She heard a collective amount of gasps and one "umpf" from Sissi. As they broke apart after a few seconds. Out of the corner if her eye she saw Odd with the saddest face she ever saw and then he got up and left. 'Oh yeah! I totally forgot about Odd!' she thought. 'I need to go talk him!'

**Just wait until word get's around to Yumi! XD Sorry so long. I'll have the next chapter out ASAP. Please pretty pretty please review...**


	6. Tianna Goes Evil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code: LYOKO or anything asscoiated with it.**

**Claimer: I do own Tianna and everything asscoiated with her.**

"Odd! Wait!" Tianna yelled as she chased Odd around campus.

Odd momentarily and turned around to face her. "Why? So you can tell me some lie? I don't think so." He turned around and ran.

"Odd, I…" Tianna started. Unfortunately, Odd didn't stop to let her explain. Tianna's head slumped.

"Is everything alright?" Yumi asked, coming up behind Tianna.

Tianna jumped. "It's all my fault. I-" She was cut off by Sissi.

"Hey Yumi! So nice of you to come by. You'll never believe what Tianna did," Sissi shouted from the group that was playing spin the bottle.

"Sissi, shut up!" Ulrich exclaimed, clamping a hand over Sissi's mouth.

Sissi struggled but finally quit. Yumi turned back to Tianna. Tianna was nowhere to be seen.

Tianna ran in the general direction Odd had ran. He had been running toward the dormitory, so Tianna ran up to where his room was.

"Odd! Please open up!" she cried as she knocked loudly on the door.

"Go away!" he shouted from inside.

Tianna took a deep breath. "Don't make me knock done this door, Odd."

The door cracked open a bit. "I'm better off not listening to your lies. That's all you've been doing this whole time. You probably lied about your past. You're probably working for X.A.N.A. trying to break up the group. Just go back to your master and leave me alone!" Odd shouted.

For the first time, Tianna saw Odd's eyes water with tears. "Odd, you really know nothing about me, do you? If you would just give me a minute, I could explain everything. But no…you have to turn everything around. You're so…so…" Tianna shouted, tears forming in her eyes and sobs choking her voice. She turned around and ran.

She ran down the stairs and headed outside. She wanted to find someplace she could cry in peace. She ran through the campus when she saw Yumi talking to Aelita. Aelita pointed to Tianna and Yumi turned around and shot Tianna a dirty look. More tears formed in Tianna's eyes as she ran faster. She didn't want to face Ulrich now. He probably would just blame everything on Tianna. She ran to no particular place. She finally realized that she had ran to one of the entrances to the factory. 'If everyone hates me here, I'll just go somewhere were no one hates me. Maybe I should just hand myself over to X.A.N.A. and destroy everyone…' she thought. Anger started to build up in her as she thought about it more. She opened the sewer and jumped down. She ran through the sewers and to the factory. When she finally reached it, she entered some coordinates in the computer and started the virtualization program. She ran to the scanners and hopped into one of them. The scanner door closed. There was no turning back this time.

Tianna virtualized into the ice sector. She walked to a corner of the platform. 'Come and get me X.A.N.A.,' she thought. She heard something running up behind her. She turned around to see William and three tarantulas. A scyphozoa followed closely behind them.

"Put the scyphozoa away William. I don't need to be possessed to destroy them. I'm doing this on my own will," Tianna said.

"Oh, that's just to check and make sure you aren't leading us into a trap," William told her.

Tianna let the scyphozoa approach her. It wrapped its tentacles around her. She felt it reading her thoughts.

"So you aren't lying. See, this is why you should have never gone into the real world. It's full of heartless people. This is why X.A.N.A. should destroy them," William said as he beckoned her to follow him.

He jumped of the platform and into the digital sea. Tianna felt X.A.N.A.'s presence around her. She knew she would be safe if she jumped in. She followed him into the digital sea. She immediately felt herself go through a gate and into the internet. She felt like she should be swimming, but instead a manta appeared below her and followed William through the internet. They eventually came closer to something that resembled LYOKO.

"Say hi to X.A.N.A.," William said as they entered it.

It was dark. Very dark. Tianna felt like she was floating in the middle of nowhere.

"So, you have finally come to join us," a voice that was obviously X.A.N.A.'s said.

"I have realized the mistake of living in the real world and will gladly help you destroy the five that stand in your way," Tianna told X.A.N.A..

"Good answer. Now here's a test for you. I have activated a tower on LYOKO. I will send you there and see if you can defeat the four that fight. You have an unlimited army of tarantulas at your disposal. William will be watching along with me. If you can deliver the final blow to devirtualize all of them, you will have gained my trust. I will deactivate the tower then, and the three of us can scheme how to destroy them," X.A.N.A. told her.

Tianna felt a weird sensation come over her. The next thing she knew, she was in the activated tower. The screen appeared before her. She decided to have three krabs and two blocks guard the tower. Once they were all destroyed, she would destroy the four. She watched the battle. As the last monsters were destroyed, Tianna floated down to the last floor of the tower. Aelita came running through. She stopped short when she saw Tianna.

"Tianna? How'd you get here? Why are you he-" Aelita was cut off when Tianna threw a dagger at her and pushed her out of the tower.

Tianna came out of the tower then. "Don't ask me; ask Odd."

The four stared at her. They probably noticed that she had X.A.N.A.'s sign on her forehead.

"Oh, before I forget. Odd, I'd like to thank you for giving me the wonderful idea of turning myself over to X.A.N.A.," Tianna said as she formed some more daggers. She then made herself invisible. The four looked around in surprised as all get out. Tianna snuck up behind Aelita. She stabbed her with her two daggers, then kicked her as she formed two more daggers and stabbed them into Aelita.

"So you can't deactivate the tower," Tianna said as Aelita devirtualized.

"What's gotten into you Tianna? Why are you suddenly on X.A.N.A.'s side?" Ulrich asked.

"Like I said earlier, ask Odd," Tianna repeated as she formed two more daggers.

"Odd, what did you do?" Yumi asked, annoyed.

"Jeremy, we're going to need our vehicles," Odd said, ignoring Yumi's question.

"Oh, you want be needing those," Tianna said as she slammed Yumi with a large chunk of ice. Yumi devirtualized.

"Guys, Aelita can't go back in. Something in Tianna's daggers weakened her," a panicked Jeremy cried.

"How are we going to deactivate the tower?" Ulrich asked as he jumped on his vehicle.

"I don't know," Jeremy replied.

Odd started flying and shooting laser arrows at Tianna. Ulrich jumped on his vehicle and started to circle her.

"Tarantula," Tianna called out.

"What the-" Ulrich was cut off when a tarantula formed next to Tianna.

"Destroy their vehicles," Tianna commanded. Within a minute, both vehicles were gone.

"Triangulate!" Ulrich cried as a triangle formed around Tianna.

"Oh please," Tianna said. She looked at the real Ulrich. "I can't believe I kissed you," she muttered as she shot four daggers repeatedly at his chest. He immediately devirtualized.

"Odd, I'm bringing you in," Jeremy said.

"Don't bother Einstein; he'll be back in the real world in no time," Tianna shouted.

Tianna shot two daggers at Odd. Odd dogged one and was hit by the other one.

"Twenty more life points Odd," Jeremy warned.

'One more hit,' Tianna thought as she aimed. She fired a special dagger, one that would make him devirtualize slowly so she could talk to him. As he slowly began to devirtualize, Tianna walked up to him.

"Once again, thanks for the idea to join X.A.N.A.. And to think that I wouldn't be enjoying destroying you five if you had just let me talk to you," Tianna said as she laughed.

"Ulrich…explained…I'm…sorry…Tianna…" Odd managed to get out.

"To late Odd," Tianna said as he finished devirtualizing.

**o.O Weren't expecting that twist were you? I was in a rotten mood today so I turned my character evil. XD I want a couple more reviews before I post the next chapter. And plus, I want to know if you think my character should stay evil or should eventually turn good. Please?**


	7. Tianna and William Come to Earth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code: LYOKO or anything associated and created by it's producers.**

**Claimer: I **_**do**_** own Tianna and everything associated with her.**

* * *

Odd slumped against the wall of the scanner. Ulrich and Yumi were also slumped on the floor close to the other two scanners. 'Why didn't I just listen to what she had to say?' he wondered in his head. He shakily got up and headed to the next floor with Ulrich and Yumi.

"You guys okay?" Jeremy asked. Aelita was leaning against the wall, holding her head in pain.

"A little more exhausted than normal," Yumi said as Odd and Ulrich stumbled out of the elevator.

"It was something in Tianna's daggers that affected you in the real world. The only problem now is, how do we deactivate the tower?" Jeremy wondered aloud. A soft beeping was coming from the computer. "What the-Incredible! X.A.N.A. deactivated the tower himself!"

"Why would he do that?" Aelita asked.

"Probably so that he, William, and now Tianna can plan something big," Ulrich suggested.

"Next time, we need to take down Tianna. We can't hold back anymore. She's turned against us," Yumi said.

"It's all my fault! I yelled at her and she got mad at me. Than Yumi shot a dirty look at Sissi but Tianna thought she was looking at her. She thought everyone was mad at her. She had nowhere to go except back to X.A.N.A.," Odd cried.

"Odd, Tianna was a computer program created by X.A.N.A.. She probably would have joined him at one time or another," Jeremy said.

"Tianna wanted to be good. She escaped from LYOKO so that she would be free of X.A.N.A.. And now she's become what she hated the most: a X.A.N.A. follower!" Odd yelled. "We need to try and help her!"

"Well, we can't do it today; we're all to tired. We'll have to do something tomorrow, if we aren't this exhausted," Aelita said.

The others agreed and they headed back to campus.

"We probably should attack tomorrow; they should still be weak then," Tianna told William and X.A.N.A..

"It would probably be a wise decision. But, Tianna, what form would this attack be in?" X.A.N.A. asked.

"I think William and I should be virtualized into the real world. We can attack them then. And if they are…_unable_…to launch a return to the past, someone might shut down LYOKO if they find it, and then there would be no stopping us from launching attacks from the internet!" Tianna replied, the plan forming along in her head.

"Brash but it just might work," William agreed.

"I agree also. Good job Tianna. You have proved yourself worthy. I created you well," X.A.N.A. said.

Tianna bristled at the last part. 'Just because I _was_ created doesn't mean I'm not able to control and think by myself!' she thought. She wanted to scream it, but she knew better. "Thank you. I shall go make preparations to leave for the real world."

Tianna felt the rush of cold air as she landed in her room. William landed next to her within a few seconds. She opened the door to the hallway of the dormitory as she and William spilled out. It was morning free time, so more than likely the gang was out in the courtyard.

"We might have a slight problem attacking them," Tianna started. William looked at her funny. "I created a program back when I was on their side to counter any attacks from X.A.N.A.. They won't be harmed if we try to attack them."

"So what are we doing here?!?" an outraged William asked.

"Well, before I attacked them yesterday I created a program that counteracts that program. I put the formula in my daggers and so that we wouldn't be immune to X.A.N.A.'s attacks," Tianna said.

"You're smarter than you seem," William commented.

"Of course I am," Tianna responded. She opened the door to the stairway an ran into Jim.

"Aggelos? Dunbar? What are you doing in the dorms? You know students aren't allowed to be here during the school hours," Jim said.

"Yeah, we know Jim," William said, nudging Tianna.

Tianna realized that she must still be proving herself to X.A.N.A. and that she was taking the lead in this mission. "We just don't like following the rules. I'm _not_ sorry." She grabbed Jim by the collar and sent an electric shock through him. (_A/N: __**In addition to her own powers, X.A.N.A. had given her the electric power he gave all his attacks**_)He slumped against the wall, passed out. She and William headed down the stairs. He pushed the door open and they walked out into the courtyard.

"Hey! Tianna! Where were you all day? Hiding from the revenge I'm gonna give you for kissing my dear Ulrich?" Sissi yelled.

"Not now Sissi. I'm going to enjoy this," Tianna replied, stretching out her hand and imagining Sissi going flying. She then shot a nice electrical charge through Sissi. "We gotta work fast now. Somebody's going to notice Sissi," she whispered to William as she grabbed his arm.

Both went invisible and snuck over behind the gang.

"Hey, what happened to Sissi?" someone cried.

Everyone turned to look at a fallen Sissi. "X.A.N.A.!" Jeremy hissed.

"Well duh! What was your first clue?" Tianna said, turning back to visible.

"Tianna!? William!?" they cried, jumping back a little.

"Yet another _duh_," Tianna said, looking bored.

Yumi took a daring step forward. "You guys can't hurt us, remember? We're immune to X.A.N.A.'s outside attacks."

"Yeah and pigs can fly," Tianna replied sarcastically, sending a electric bolt towards Yumi. Yumi went flying backwards, unconscious. "You guys didn't really think that I couldn't deactivate my own program, did you?"

"We're in trouble," Ulrich muttered.

Odd suddenly turned and ran. Tianna turned in the direction he had gone.

"Don't Tianna. It's obviously a trap," William warned.

"I have a score to settle with Odd. _Don't get in my way_." With that Tianna took off at lightning speed after Odd.

* * *

**Sorry it took a couple days to get out; I've been sleeping at my friend's house for the past couple nights. I should have the next out either tomorrow or next week. Please R&R. Pretty pretty please...do I have to beg?**


	8. Tianna and Odd Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or anything else from moonscope or taffy.**

**Claimer: Tianna, everything to do with her, and plot.**

* * *

Tianna ran after Odd. He ran out of campus and head first into traffic. 'Oh great, he could get killed. Wait a minute! Why do I even care?!?' Tianna thought. She shook her head and headed after Odd. She dodged honking cars. Odd safely made it across the street. He turned around and looked at her. Tianna stopped and stared back. He took of running again. 'Here we go again,' she thought as she dodged more cars and safely made it across. She glanced in both directions, not seeing Odd. 'I need to find him,' she thought as she took off in one direction. People looked at her weird as she ran passed them. She finally saw Odd far ahead. She smirked and ran faster. She turned invisible and ran in front of him. She ran with him until he stopped. He turned around, and not seeing her, sighed with relief. He turned around as she turned back to visible.

"You can't keep running forever," Tianna hissed.

"What happened to you Tianna?" Odd asked sadly.

"I don't know Odd. Maybe you should choose your words more carefully," Tianna replied sarcastically as she began to build a nice ball of electricity in her hand.

"I wasn't thinking; I was angry. Humans do that, Tianna. We make mistakes. We forgive others," Odd said as he backed into a wall.

"And?" Tianna said as she raised her hand.

"Can't you forgive me?" Odd asked.

Tianna lowered her hand a bit. "Even if I could, I can't turn back now."

"Yes, you could. You could help us defeat X.A.N.A.. You could help us bring William back. You could permanently stay on Earth," Odd told her.

She bit her lip. 'What should I do? I know X.A.N.A. just uses me, but, everyone else is mad at me. What's the point?' she thought. The electric ball in her hand fizzled out. "Odd, nobody likes me anymore. Your friends would think I'm just two-timing them."

"They're still your friends, and they care for you. If you truly put X.A.N.A. behind you, they'll accept you again," Odd said, taking a brave step forward.

"I can't do that Odd," she sadly told him. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes, you can," he replied.

She sighed. 'X.A.N.A.'s gonna kill me,' she thought. "If you get the others, you can jump in that skid you guys have. You can hit the pressure point on the outside of the replica of LYOKO. Jeremy could find it if he searched. It will destroy the replica and destroy most of X.A.N.A.'s power. He'll be weak enough that you should be able to destroy him shortly after. It will also probably de-X.A.N.A.fiy William."

"And you?" Odd asked.

"I'll have to fight you guys," Tianna replied, another tear sliding down her cheek.

"Why not fight with us?" Odd asked again.

"I can't. I was created with the purpose to destroy. I have to fulfill that purpose," she answered.

"Tianna, will-" Odd started.

Tianna looked at him. He seemed to have tears forming in his eyes.

"Will you be destroyed too?" he finished.

"I'll be free of X.A.N.A. and will end up landing in the digital sea with William. I'm sure you can find a way to get William out, but he's human. I'm just a computer program, remember? I don't know if I'll ever find a way out," Tianna replied. She looked at him.

"I'll make sure Jeremy will find a way to bring you back." Odd leaned in and kissed her. He broke it after a couple seconds and ran off.

Tianna felt more tears slide down her face. "Goodbye, Odd." She then ran off in the general direction of where William had been.

* * *

**Kind of a filler chapter. Well, not really; it does talk about the plot. A little fluff between Odd and Tianna. Please review. Pretty pretty please? Do I have to get on my knees and beg? gets on knees and begs**


	9. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or anything else moonscope or taffy made.**

* * *

As Tianna approached William, she saw him fighting Ulrich. Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremy probably were headed for the factory. Tianna ran towards William. Ulrich saw her coming and had a look of panic on his face.

"William! Where are the others?" Tianna shouted.

"They…ran…off…" William replied as he blocked more of Ulrich's kicks and punches.

"Then we need to get back to LYOKO and fight them there," Tianna cried.

"And Ulrich?" William asked.

"Let him go. We can always destroy him there," Tianna replied as she blocked some of Ulrich's attacks.

"F…i…n…e…" William said. "Make us invisible."

Tianna touched his shoulder and they both went invisible. Ulrich saw his chance and ran for it. Tianna and William headed for the dorms so that they could be virtualized through Tianna's computer. They finally made it to LYOKO in the desert sector. They just barely saw the skid jump down in the digital sea.

"Manta!" William called. They jumped on the mantas. "Why would they be headed for the digital sea?" William asked.

"Maybe they're going to try to destroy the replica!" Tianna cried with false alarm.

"If you're correct, then we better tell X.A.N.A.," William said.

"Don't!" Tianna hissed. "We should try to handle this on our own. If we bring in X.A.N.A., he's going to think that we can't handle them and he'll never let us fight them again!"

"Fine, but this YOUR plan," William said as they headed through the digital sea.

"Tianna and William, two-o'clock!" Tianna heard Jeremy cry.

The pods from the skid released and headed after Tianna and William. Tianna stood floating on the manta close by the pressure point. She was supposed to protect the replica. Odd flew by her at one point. He looked at her with hope. She held her head down; she couldn't betray everyone.

"Alright everyone, we can't hold hope for Tianna anymore," Jeremy said.

"WHAT?!?!" William shouted as he evaded another missile.

"Nothing William!" Tianna replied.

"You betrayed us!" he shouted back.

"I…I…" Tianna stuttered. 'What can I do? I'm a two timing idiot. Nobody trusts me. What should I do?' she thought. She squeezed her eyes shut. Her head started to hurt from confusion. She stretched out both hands. Daggers formed in both hands. She shot them, not knowing what they were going to hit. She her a shout from William. She opened her eyes. One of the daggers had hit him. He was turning into smoke. 'But if I hit him…' she trailed off. She whipped her head around. The other dagger landed in the pressure point of the replica. 'Crap…I am sooo dead…' The replica exploded into millions of pieces. She heard a ghostly scream; probably X.A.N.A.. She glanced back at William, he was nowhere to be seen. She felt herself shimmer, but not from invisibility. She realized she was disappearing into the digital sea. The last thing she saw was Odd, smiling at her.

* * *

**Sorry the last two chapters were kind of short. But I want to drag this out a little. That's why I posted chapter eight and nine together. If I get around to it (and have some more reviews), I'll put chapter ten up later today. Please pretty pretty please review. Please? Pretty pansy please?**


	10. The Epilogue?

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or anything else Moonscope and Taffy made...blah...blah...blah**

* * *

"She saved us," Odd said. He and the others sat in the factory by the super-computer. 

"I guess Tianna wasn't completely evil," Jeremy added.

"That would explain why she stopped William from killing me," Ulrich added.

"But was this her plan the whole time?" Aelita asked.

"I don't think so," Odd replied, trailing off. He snapped out of it. "When she chased me, I talked to her. I tried to get her to help us, but she wouldn't fight with us. She told me about the whole pressure point and stuff though." Odd blushed slightly from the memory of him and her.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Yumi asked teasingly.

"What else would happen?" Odd replied, blushing a deeper color.

The group laughed. "Now I just have to think of something to tell the principal about Tianna's absence." Jeremy sighed.

"Can you try to bring her back?" Odd asked.

"She's a computer program, Odd. It's close to impossible, but I just might be able to bring her back," Jeremy replied.

Suddenly, the computer started beeping.

"Something's coming through the scanner!" Jeremy cried.

"What?" Aelita asked.

"Tianna?" Odd asked.

"Let's head down there and find out what," Jeremy said as he headed for the elevator.

The group headed down to the scanner level and jumped out. The scanner opened. William laid at the bottom of it. The group ran over to him.

"Tianna…" he whispered.

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

"So Tianna helped you get back to the real world?" Jeremy asked.

"She helped me get out of the digital sea. She told me that there was a program she had worked on in one of the towers when she was still on LYOKO. It was a program to pull out someone who had fallen into the digital sea. It was a one time program, and she wanted me to go since I was human and she wasn't," William replied.

"You better be darn grateful," Odd muttered.

"What's with you Odd?" William asked.

Yumi put a hand on William's shoulder. "He…needs some time to get used to the fact that Tianna's gone for the time being."

"Well, only one way to find out if you're really free of X.A.N.A.," Jeremy said. "We need to scan you."

"OK," William said as he headed for the scanners.

"Scanner: William." Jeremy hit a few keys. "Ok William, you are X.A.N.A. free."

William came up to join them. "Well, now all we have to do is finish off X.A.N.A. and we're good to go," Ulrich said.

"Don't forget about my father, Franz Hopper," Aelita added.

"We'll look for them. For the time being, let's launch a return to the past, think of an excuse for Tianna's absence, and get rid of the William clone," Jeremy said. He hit a few keys. "Return to the past now."

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

_"Hiya Franz! You know, your daughter Aelita's been looking for you. Yep, I helped them fight X.A.N.A.. You think you could help me get back to the real world? Then I can get the group and we can search for ways to get you out of here. Then you could help us get rid of X.A.N.A. permanently…"_

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Stay tuned for the sequel: The Return of X.A.N.A.. Please review...please? Oh and if you have ideas for the sequel (I have a basic outline for the sequel but I need stuff to fill it with or it will be a one chapter sequel..o.O) please put them in your reviews.**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

For all those who read this story, I have uploaded a sequel called The Return of X.A.N.A.. I would love it if you would read it and review.

Thanks to all who reviewed this story!

-Author


	12. Author's Note as of 5 27 2012

**A/N**: SALUTATIONS, OLD READERS WHO STILL ARE ON HERE. I have a special treat for you all today.

Somewhere below this listing is a rewrite of my very first fanfiction I ever posted - from five years ago. Although I absolutely swore never to touch this, again, I could not resist the terribadness that was the first installment of a series I've recently picked back up. SO GO READ THE REWRITE! Or, at least, the first chapter. I'm working on it.

Do not, ever, please, go back here for anything more than comparing. While some of the main events will still be occurring, they will be handled in a much better fashion. Trust me. This new one is a lot darker and a great deal better. It actually makes sense with the third installment!


End file.
